


What Charlie Wants, Charlies Gets

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [15]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Coop wants to be gentle, Charlie wants it rough.<br/>Kink: conflict of desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Charlie Wants, Charlies Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Charlie was used to getting what he wanted. Not that he was spoiled or anything, but when he set his mind to getting something, he usually did. People often had the misconception that he was innocent at heart, unused to knowing what he wanted and without the ability to go after it. When in fact, he was long used to being the protagonist in a relationship. Approaching the other person and making his interest known, overtly or not. There had been many a time where someone had asked him out, not realizing that he had subtly persuaded them to do so.He had known the moment that Don introduced him to his old partner, Coop, that he wanted this man. There was just something about him, a sense of danger, a recklessness. Not just that he was an alpha male, but also that he didn’t care about what anyone else thought, that he acted in whatever way he saw fit.

Charlie began to subtly flirt with him, to try and gauge whether any advances would be appreciated or reciprocated. He was delighted when Coop seemed to respond to him when he and all the agents went out for a celebratory dinner after the end of the case. Despite Don’s presence, an underlying communication seemed to flow between them. He wasn’t at all surprised when the agent approached him as they were making their way out of the bar and asked if he wanted to go back to Coop’s hotel room for a drink and to swap stories of Don.

Charlie thought it was sweet the innocent way he worded his question, when they both knew the night would end up in the bedroom. Walking into the hotel room, the agent headed toward the fridge, intending to pull out a beer, as the younger man pressed up against him from behind. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Charlie started lazily mouthing his way up his neck, sucking in little love bites. Closing his eyes to gain control over his body as a vicious wave of lust ripped through him, Coop blindly turned his body and sought out Charlie’s mouth for a deep kiss.

Entranced, they slowly made their way to the bed, pausing as Charlie’s knees hit the mattress. Pulling back, Coop took a moment to just look at him before gently pushing him down. Following him, he straddled his hips, running his hands down the younger man’s chest before pulling his shirt up and off. Reaching up Charlie pulled him into a scorching kiss, thrusting up to rub their groins together. Groaning deep in his throat, Coop shifted off to undress himself, throwing his clothes to the side, he leaned over to lick and nibble his way down the other man’s flat stomach. Stopping to rim Charlie’s belly button, he licked and sucked at it before following the line of hair down to the top of his jeans. Unbuttoning them, he glided them down his hips and legs, caressing with his tongue as he went along.

Climbing his way back up, Coop reached into the nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. Pouring some lube onto his fingers, he spread Charlie’s thighs with his knee, and cautiously caressed his entrance. Sliding in a finger, he wiggled it around, pulling it out before pushing it back in. Restless, the younger man pushed back anxiously for more. Adding a second finger just as slowly, the agent twisted them around, stretching the tight muscle. Finally satisfied, he pulled them out, putting on the condom and lubing his cock. Sharing a languid kiss, he gently pushed his way into Charlie. Fed up with the gentle treatment, Charlie pushed back sharply, drawing deep moans from both men. Bringing his legs around Coop’s hips, he dug his heels into his ass, and scored his fingernails down his back trying to inspire more forceful action.

While he thought it charming that so many men tried to treat him like he was fragile, Charlie would have none of that. There might be a place for slow love making in his life, but right now he wanted to be fucked. And what Charlie wanted, Charlie got.


End file.
